


void world

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non Graphic Death, Post canon, implied fruitshipping, post canon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: Roget was nowhere.Well that wasn’t entirely true, he was stuck in the void between dimensions, which meant he was somewhere.Or, what happened after Roget got sucked into the void between dimensions at the end of the Synchro arc.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	void world

**Author's Note:**

> My first A5 fic in a while and it's about Roget lol
> 
> This was sitting as a nearly finished WIP so I figured I might as well finish it and share it.

_ If you won’t do as I say, then, you, this world, and everything else should just disappear! _

Roget was nowhere. 

Well that wasn’t entirely true, he was stuck in the void between dimensions, which meant he was somewhere. But compared to being in the Fusion, Synchro, XYZ or Standard dimensions he supposed it could be considered ‘nowhere’. After all that was where he’d intended to drop those meddling kids and the city, except the portal apparently didn't have the decency to stay open long enough for that and simply sucked him and some loose debris in before closing. And aside from that, there was nothing and no one else there. 

He was alone in that roaring, swirling green void of energy. Lovely.

Roget wasn’t really sure what he expected the void between dimensions to be like, perhaps like the dark endless void of space inside a blackhole, just a vast black nothingness. Or an eternally blinding white void. Endless and empty and silent. 

Except that wasn’t what he got. The void was endless as far as he could tell, as he couldn’t see any end as the twisting green energy seemed to go on forever in every direction at once making it impossible to tell up from down, left from right and the top from the bottom. But it wasn’t quiet. It was loud, an endless cacophonous roar of a deafening wind that whirled around him coming and going from everywhere. 

And it wasn’t a solid void of one colour either, but a twisting mess of green streams of varying shades that flowed into and around one another, like a massive eternal, expansive river, and he was caught in the middle of it. 

Worse still however was the fact that it hurt. That was something he hadn’t been expecting, the searing, prickling pain like thousands of tiny needles raking across his exposed skin. 

A fitting punishment for his hubris he supposed, trapped forever in that hell, never to escape or have a moment’s peace.

Everything suddenly, abruptly, shifted.

Despite the apparent chaos of the void it had a pattern to it, so when the flow suddenly, violently shifted he knew something was happening. A powerful ripple seemed to shake the void and fragments of images and shapes began to appear, as if he were looking through a window. 

A city with an hourglass shaped building in the center, a city that was no more than a burnt husk of itself, the Synchro dimension and its sweeping streets for turbo duels, Duel Academy Island in the Fusion dimension. 

But what really caught his attention was the giant dragon that seemed to appear in all these worlds at the same time, a large beast of black and green with fierce gold eyes. It roared and the very dimension, the void itself, began to shake. 

It had to be a duel monster, after all dragons didn’t actually exist. Except the way it acted and moved, it seemed sentient and alive, not at all like a hologram. And it was positively huge! Bigger than any duel monster hologram he’d ever seen, even bigger than the Ancient Gear Chaos Giants that had been used to lay waste to the XYZ dimension.

No, it had to be a massive duel monster, he may have been mad but he wasn’t nearly mad enough to think real monsters existed. 

From somewhere in one of the dimensions the beast roared again and there was a brilliant, blinding wave of light and everything outside the void vanished. The light didn’t stop there, growing till even the void itself was swallowed up by it.

Roget instinctively threw his arms in front of his face to protect himself, as if that would somehow do any good from the searing, all-consuming light. As if it would stop the endless prickling-turned-searing pain that consumed him.

It didn’t.

Then, everything just seemed to stop. The sounds, the searing pain, everything, it just stopped and for a moment Roget knew peace. 

Watching the world change was strange, to say the least. After the void had been swallowed up by the light, everything had grown dark, as if someone had simply switched off the lights. There was just nothing. Then, tiny lights like stars began to flicker to life and soon the green, roaring void was replaced by something that looked like space itself. 

The howling wind was replaced by a softer sound, one not dissimilar to wind through trees. 

He didn’t hurt any more, the endless prickling and the searing hot pain was just gone, and Roget wondered if he actually was dead now and this was the afterlife. There was no way someone could survive something like that. And if he had, did he just feel nothing because the pain had finally destroyed his nerves, fried them into uselessness and left him numb? Possibly, since it didn’t seem like he could feel hot or cold either, or even himself, there was just, nothing.

The next disruption to shake the void came in the form of interconnecting tunnels that seemed to cut through. It appeared to be a strip of road connected to white openings at either end, portals he assumed, though what was on the other side of them he had no idea. 

He wondered if the portals led to the outside world, to one of the dimensions, to  _ any _ of the dimensions. If that was the case, then perhaps he had a way out of there at last.

Of course to do that he would need to figure out how to move. With nothing solid to stand on he was essentially floating, at least that’s what it felt like, but that meant that while he wasn’t plummeting forever it also meant he had no way of moving himself anywhere, nothing to push off of to propel himself in any direction or even to hold onto. When the void had still been green and howling there had been some chunks of debris sucked in from the Synchro Dimension, but they’d all be out of reach. That said he hadn’t actually tried to move, between the never ending pain and the eternal roar of wind he couldn’t bring himself to focus long enough to try. 

He supposed it couldn’t hurt to try now, wasn’t like he was doing much else.

In a place where one couldn’t even tell up from down, it was no surprise that the passage of time was all but nonexistent. 

How long had Roget been trapped there? He wasn’t sure, there was no sun, no moon, nothing to tell how much time had passed since he’d been trapped, since the void had changed from green to black, since the portals appeared. 

How long had any of that even been? A day? A week? A month? No it couldn’t have been that long, he would have died by then from a lack of food and water, and surely that law of nature still existed in the void. 

Sure he couldn’t feel anything anymore but he wasn’t dead he’d decided. He could still think and was still conscious, and he still had a form, so he definitely wasn’t dead. It just made sense. 

But then again, the blinding, scorching white light had seemed pretty destructive. It had made him feel like he was on fire and burning up, something even his worst fevers had never made him feel. 

Yet if he was alive why then did no one see him? Because as it turned out those portals did connect to the outside world, as occasionally he would see people traverse along them. The first time he noticed it, it looked like they were duelling, holograms of large monsters hovering in the air behind them as they sped down on D-Wheels. 

After that it was a long time before he saw anyone again. At least he thought it was a long time. Maybe it was a short time and it had just felt longer. Roget wasn’t really sure, he wasn’t sure about much anymore, especially not after he discovered that all he had to do to move was to just walk. Even though there was nothing under his feet, he was able to just walk. 

He decided it was probably best not to question it, don’t look a gift horse in the mouth as they say. 

The first thing he did upon discovering he could do this, was to go investigate the portals. If they really did lead out of the void and into a dimension, any at this point he wasn’t picky, then perhaps he’d finally have a way out. 

He walked around them slowly. Front and back they looked the same, except that one side had a long road stretching out of it and the other side did not. He extended one hand and curiously touched it, and felt nothing. He wasn’t too surprised by that, portals were energy so they didn’t have a tangible form to touch.

Well, he supposed all that was left was to go through them, he really had nothing left to lose by trying after all. He walked around so he was standing on the roadway facing the portal, though he couldn’t help but notice that he couldn’t actually feel it under him. Odd but probably another quirk of this weird place.

With a sigh he pushed that thought from his mind and strode forward and into the white portal. And right out onto the other side, still in the void.

Roget frowned, that was strange to say the least. He knew that they led somewhere because he had seen people pass through them before, and they just vanished when they went in, and surely they had to end up somewhere. So, why was he still there?

He tried again and once again he ended up on the other side and still in the void. Well, he thought, maybe that one was just faulty, there were two of them after all so it was time to try the other one.

No dice. Once again he walked through and found himself in the void and simply standing on the opposite side of the portal.

“No! No this can’t be!”

Again and again he walked through the portals and again and again he remained where he was, trapped in the endless void.

“I suppose I really am doomed to remain here aren’t I?” he wondered aloud, one hand pressed to his forehead in frustration. 

There were a few things that Roget was certain of. The first and most important thing was that no one could see or hear him, in fact no one seemed to even be aware of his presence. He’d suspected as much when he’d seen duelists come through and they didn’t pay him any heed, but he’d chalked that up to them being too invested in the duel to notice. He confirmed it however when he stood on the bridge one time when someone came through, and they walked right through him and didn’t react. 

That had been disappointing to be sure, he’d hoped that someone might actually be able to see him and help. But that was not to be the case, he couldn’t be seen, heard or even felt. He was a ghost. 

Having come to that realization he decided there was no point in simply hanging around and watching the walkway all the time and decided to explore. How far did this void go on? Was it forever? Was there anything else out there? Anyone else? It wasn’t like he had anything better to do, and people watching was frankly getting rather dull.

This in turn led to the next interesting discovery, there were multiple portal connected roadways. At first he thought that he’d somehow managed to get looped around and end up back where he started, until he saw the people coming out of one of the portals. 

Their clothing styles and their duel disks looked different from what he had grown used to seeing, in fact they almost looked familiar but he couldn’t quite place them. At least not until someone came through with a D-Wheel and he realized those were clothing and duel disk style from the Synchro dimension.

There it seemed four portal sets in total, one of each of the dimensions, with the other end of each path leading to any and all of the dimensions, they were just so far apart from one another that only one could really be seen at a time. Initially he thought there had to be more, one for every combination possible, but after observing the one that seemingly led out of the Synchro dimension he noticed something, people only ever went one way. It wasn’t something he’d noticed before, but people only ever seemed to come out from one of the two portals and aside from a few times when someone had second thoughts and turned around mid journey, only ever left through the other one. Simply put, one end was set, starting in either the Fusion, Standard, Synchro or XYZ dimension, while the other end was always in flux, linking only to one of the other three dimensions when someone was coming through.

It was fascinating and he wished he could study it more, but all the working parts that generated the portals and decided where they led to were likely the outside world, where he couldn’t go. And he’d tried, oh he had tried. After failing to simply walk out he’d tried other methods, like following someone out, on the off chance that the reason he hadn’t been able to leave was that the portal wasn’t active. It still didn’t work, he just came out on the other side. And he couldn’t grab hold of anyone, he was like a ghost to them. 

Jean-Michel Roget, was trapped.

  
  


Roget wasn’t sure why he did it. It was a momentary, split second reaction.

It wasn’t unusual for people to be seen coming and going between the doorways, it was almost a regular occurrence, and it wasn’t unusual to see kids passing through either. The girl had stepped out of the XYZ portal, apparently in a rush given that she was running. Then, she stumbled. A shoelace came loose and she stepped on it, tripping on her feet and stumbling, losing her footing right on the edge of the bridge.

Roget had often wondered what would happen if someone were to fall off the edge, given that there was no apparent end to the void. Would they fall for ever? Would they float? A morbid, if curious question. But, as the girl stumbled, pitching forward over the edge and towards the abyss below he just, reacted. He wasn’t sure why, after all it wasn’t as if he could do anything. But something made him reach out and grab the girl’s arm to stop her from falling. Perhaps it was because he was a teacher, at least he was pretty sure that’s what he’d been at one point. Everything was sort of, hazy and fragmented. He could barely remember his own name sometimes, or how he’d gotten there. Or even who he was.

And, it worked. The girl stopped falling and regained her balance as he let go, the girl dropping to the ground with a thump. 

Curious, he’d never been able to touch anyone before. 

She turned to look at him and for a moment they just, stared at each other. Something about her was familiar. Those eyes, so vivid and red, and that hair, pink like rose petals, it seemed so familiar to him, but from where? From when?  


And she just stared at him, face a mixture of confusion and something else, fear, surprise? He wasn’t sure and before he could say anything, she took off, running towards her destination and vanished through the portal on the other side.

As he stretched out a hand towards her he stopped and looked down. Had he always been so pale and transparent? Had he always felt so light? Strange, he could swear he used to have legs.

  
  


Sakura’s heart hammered in her chest as she ran, still trying to make sense of what in the 4 dimensions had happened back there. One moment she was falling over the edge of the walkway, the next, someone was holding her arm, pulling her back from the edge. Except there wasn’t anywhere there with her, no one had gone in with her, and she hadn’t seen anyone. And yet, when she looked up from her place on the ground, there was someone there. Well, mostly. When she looked, it seemed as if he was fading away, even as she watched, getting gradually more and more faint. Was the space between dimensions haunted by ghosts now? Oh gosh, she hoped not. That would be the worst.

Well, she was home, in the Standard Dimension, maybe her dad would have some answers for her.

She just about dropped to her knees as she reached her house, still shaking like a leaf. 

“Dad! You won’t believe what I saw on my way home from Uncle Yuto’s place!” she called, swinging the door open as she bounded inside, ready to tell him about the strange, blond haired man in the void.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have much to say about this aside from, it was inspired by a dream I had that involved Roget's void ghost saving Yuya's life and then like, fading away into nothingness (except it was in the form of a short comic so).   
> Mainly an excuse to ramble about the void between worlds lol


End file.
